


Recovery Part 2

by Evilbananas



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Biting, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, Marks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbananas/pseuds/Evilbananas
Summary: This is the second chapter of Recovery which can be found in said story but in case no one noticed a second chapter was added here it is.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 12





	Recovery Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Can be found in Recovery

It had been about two weeks since Roy had gotten his sight back. Finally, the hectic hustle and bustle had calmed down and the spotlight wasn’t on Roy, or his team anymore. Carefully and patiently waiting for this time to come, they found themselves walking to her apartment after work and through the front door. 

Not wanting to seem too suspicious, he had his overcoat draped over his arm to keep himself from touching her. He wanted to hold her from behind and kiss her neck while making her laugh from his antics so badly. Sadly though, they were still somewhat in public and he didn’t want one of her neighbors catching them. Holding his composure, he watched her unlock the door and walk through the threshold, leaning down to pet Hayate who sat not too far from the door.

Standing up, she walked over to her small cupboard to get Hayate’s food that he probably really wanted right about now. Putting a generous scoop into his bowl, she walked over to him to set the bowl down, happily enjoying the picture of him wagging his tail as Roy pet him. 

“He likes you.” She said to him while reaching to pet Hayate too.

“Well I hope he does, I made him a second Lieutenant.” He joked, petting him a bit more but stood up after a few moments. Stretching his arms above his head, he watched Riza stand up with him and turn to face him. He looked at her with a lopsided grin and said to her with an air of innocence, “Do you know who I like?”

A little taken off guard by his question, she blushed slightly and turned her head away from him grumbling, “Who?” Although she already knew his answer.

Walking a bit closer to her, he reached his arms out to wrap around her waist and laughed lightly at her reaction. “Looks like you already know who I’m talking about.” He said lightheartedly but brought his hand up to turn her cheek. Searching her eyes for any discomfort, he waited until he was truly sure that she wouldn’t deck him in the face for this. Capturing her lips with his, he started slow and kissed her sweetly, pulling her body closer to his. He felt her hands grip his biceps as she groaned slightly against his lips, only fueling his actions even more. Tentatively, he swiped his tongue across her lower lip to test the waters. 

Right now, she was very enveloped in everything Roy. His arms encircled her waist while he kissed her, cologne pleasantly filling the space around them. She felt his tongue swipe along her lower lip which made her grip at his biceps just a bit tighter. Kissing him back with the same fervour, she brought herself even more into his personal space to be almost flush against him. Unclasping her grip on his arms, she dragged her hands down his abdomen to grip at the heavy fabric that was covering what she really wanted to feel. 

Pulling away from her reluctantly, he gasped lightly for breath as she did the same. There was a moment of understanding between them as they locked eyes, hands staying where they were on each other’s bodies. He opened his mouth a bit to say something but she did the same, he stopped to let her speak first but nothing came out of their mouths. Embarrassed slightly, he gripped at her waist a bit tighter but her hands came down to grasp his wrists. He thought he hurt her so that’s why she pulled at his wrists and he felt terrible, although, the look in her eye said differently as she tugged him through the kitchenette to her bedroom.

The effects he had on her body would always astonish her because no one had ever made her feel the way he’s made her feel. When they would lock eyes across the office butterflies would fill her stomach, or when he would call her attention her heart rate would pick up just slightly; but especially right now he made her hot and bothered and she would take care of that right about now. She tugged him quickly to her room which made her feel a bit bad, she just got home and Hayate loved to see her after work. She would make it up to him though, take him on a long walk or to the dog park, give him treats later and lots of pets, but right now her mind was other places. Turning the knob and swinging the door open, she pulled him in and shut the door a little too quickly. She really just wanted to jump him right now but thinking better of it, she stopped and closed the blinds first and flicked on the bedside lamp. Turning around she found Roy standing there, face red and clothes shifted a bit out of place. Filled with adrenaline and excitement, she strode over to him and locked her lips to his again. Her hands came up to lay flat against his chest and pushed him back into the nearest wall.

He let out a groan when his back hit the wall but still maintained the kiss with her, lips locked hungrily and fervently. His hands gripped low on her waist as hers stayed curled against his chest. Although, her’s quickly changed to pulling his coat buttons open and sliding the blue fabric off his shoulders. Complying with her actions, he helped her get it off and cast it to the side somewhere. Her hands found their way to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it free from his pants. Wanting to do the same, he undid her coat buttons too and slid it from her shoulders, casting it in the direction of his. Since her shirt had no buttons it was easier to get off, pulling the hem from her pants he grabbed the bottom and lifted it over her head. She helped him and lifted her arms up, halting her from undoing the rest of his buttons. Their lips had been separated for a little too long, apart from the start of their stripping because it was a bit too hard to keep up the fervent liplock.

Bringing her lips back to his quickly, she continued undoing the buttons of his shirt and pushed it open when she was done. Sliding it from his shoulders, it pooled at their feet and gave her the access she’s been wanting since the start. Her hands roamed over his chest and abdomen slowly as he kissed her, enjoying the little time and space they occupied right now. It was all going great and good until his hands came up from her waist and reached to unhook her bra. Something happened within her to where she just kind of caved. There was a stutter in her movements as her lips faltered and hands froze. Breaking the kiss, she buried her face in his chest and her arms moved to scrunch up in front of her protectively. 

“Hey, Riza what’s wrong?” He asked her seriously but softly, tone worried. He felt her falter almost immediately and he panicked that he had hurt her somehow. That was always his first concern. As his mind became unclouded of lust and clear with worry, he thought about it and came to the conclusion that if he had hurt her she wouldn’t react this way. If someone hurt Riza she would let them know, and if that were true right now he would have been on the floor thirty seconds ago. Putting the pieces of her body language together, he realized that she was embarrassed and the idea of exposing her breasts triggered this. Guilt flooded through him because this was his fault, he reached for the bra and something in her must have snapped.

“Riza, Riza please talk to me, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to push you.” He said a bit anxiously, hands coming up to rest on her shoulders as he looked down at her head buried in his chest.

She really didn’t understand what went wrong within her. Not even a minute ago she was all confident and excited, ready for the events that were sure to come. But now, she was scared and anxious and embarrassed and a hundred other things. It felt like there was a mental block in her mind, like she had reached the end of the timeline her body had set up for her and not even the universe knew what to do now.

“I-I’m sorry, I-I don’t really know what came over me. You didn’t push me, my mind just-” She really didn’t know how to explain it to him, or to anyone really because she didn’t really get it herself. Wrapping her arms around his midsection, she rested her forehead on his chest so her mouth was free to speak, her last sentence a little muffled against his skin. 

Not wanting to scare her, he slowly brought his arms to wrap around her too, hesitant to place his hands at her hips. He rested his cheek on the top of her head, slowing his breathing so his anxiety didn’t add to hers. “I know it might not be on your list of things to do right now, but please let me know what you’re thinking. Talking it through might help you understand everything a bit better.” He said comfortingly and slowly, trying not to let the anxiety he felt speed up his speech.

“I...it feels like a wall went up in my brain. Like the universe won’t let me imagine things past this point. I was excited and confident not too long ago, but the thought of you….seeing me….” She trailed off, arms squeezing him a bit tighter. Honestly thinking about the last time they did this, she loved it. She wanted to do it again and again and kiss him until the sun rose. But the key part that got her through last time was the fact that he couldn’t _see_. He couldn’t make judgements about her body or stare at it, although she knew that he would never do that, her brain still plagued her with the thoughts.

Lifting his face from her hair, he looked down at her with a fond expression tinted with a hint of sadness. She thought he would judge her body, make fun of it or laugh at it or whatever her brain was telling her right now. He wouldn’t do that if someone had a gun to his head or paid him all the money in the world. He knew that she knew that but it saddened him slightly that it still ran through her mind. That wasn’t her thinking that, it was the anxiety and the embarrassment and he really wanted to clear that up. Bringing one hand up to her chin, he slowly lifted it so her eyes met his. “Riza,” he started with a smile on his face and a softness in his tone, “I won’t make fun of you, I won’t judge you, I won’t stare at you if you don’t want me to. I may not have seen you last time, but I could still feel you and touch you and I loved every second of it. I wished with all the power in the world that I could see you, your body, your face, your hair, your everything. I know you are beautiful and I know that _you know_ you are beautiful, so why let the embarrassment and anxiety build up now?” He wasn’t blaming her he was just genuinely curious, she was one of, if not the most powerful and self confident person he knew.

There were a lot of very good points he brought up and she was having a hard time trying to find an argument against him. She knew he wouldn’t laugh at her or make fun of her. It’s true he didn’t need his sight last time to know her body because he had four perfectly good senses left. She wanted to agree with him she really did, she trusted his words with her life but the thought of having to go through him seeing her for the first time, _naked_ , was just too much anxiety for her right now. Turning her head away from him, her cheeks got more red than they already were. She didn’t get very far though because his other hand came up to her cheek and brought her eyes back to his.

“Hey, hey, we can stop if that’s what you want. I don’t mind at all. Your wellbeing and comfort are more important to me right now than my needs. Just tell me you want to stop and we can put our clothes on and listen to the radio, or play with Hayate, or do whatever you want.” He looked into her eyes with a seriousness buried deep within them that was covered with a softness and sincerity. His hands cradled her face like she was something so delicate that if he gripped even the slightest bit harder, it would break. It was true that he did not care about his needs right now, even though the erection that started a bit ago said otherwise. His top priority was her and he would rather her be comfortable than take advantage of her for his own gain. Men that did that made him sick to his stomach.

She stared into his eyes and knew instantly that he was serious. He would not take advantage of her and that was final. Looking at him and taking in his face, he was the purest and sweetest man that she could have ever fallen for. His reputation around Amestris was not the greatest, an egotistical, selfish womanizer; but what everyone didn’t know was that he would do things like this. Gripping the hands on her face she looked him in the eyes again. 

“No, no, I want to do this I just…” She trailed off, resting her face in his neck, “I just have to get over this-this thing in my brain.” At the last part she exhaled quite loudly through her nose, aggravated with herself because she really did want to be with Roy. Although, that stupid part of her brain just woudn’t shut up.

“It’s ok, take as long as you need.” He said reassuringly, one hand on the back of her head as the other came down to rest at her mid back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, his thumb rubbing against her back soothingly as she contemplated how to attack this. Honestly trying to shut that part of her brain off or atleast quiet it down, the only real solution she could come up with was if she just kind of, went for it. Heading her impulsive decision, she took her face out of his neck and brought her lips to his. Pressing her lips a bit harder against his, her hands came up to grip at his hair and tug him away from the wall.

He was quite surprised at her decision. When her lips crashed to his he thought she would pull away almost immediately, but she didn’t and now she tugged him towards her bed. When they reached the edge of the bed, he pulled away from her. “Are you sure?” He asked, not wanting her to push herself for his sake.

“Yes.” She said breathlessly, bringing his lips back to hers and swiping her tongue along his bottom one. He groaned a bit at that and it went straight to her groin, which also acted as her resolve. She wanted to hear him moan and groan more so than her fear of him seeing her. Sitting down on the mattress, she tugged him with her as she continued to kiss him.

Following her lead he pushed her back on the bed, grabbing her thighs in the process and bringing them to lay in the middle of the bed. He took his time to feel her exposed skin as he kissed her, one reason being he wanted to feel her heated skin against his hands, but also he wanted to slow her down and calm her rapidly beating heart even slightly. Her lips were hungry against his, tongues clashing while her hands pulled his head down further. Bringing his hands across her abdomen, he brought them up a bit higher to rest on the band of her bra hesitantly. Quite a bit of time had passed since the first time he reached for it, they stayed kissing in her bed for some time before he tried again. Pulling away for air, he looked down at her wide eyes and swollen lips, completely mesmerized at the sight beneath him. A goofy, boyish smile spread across his face. _So this is what he missed last time?_ The sight of Riza pressed into her pillows, face red, eyes sparkling, and lips swollen would probably be burned into his mind forever. He just couldn’t shake the stupid grin plastered to his face.

“Is this ok?” He asked her while looking into her eyes. His fingers were on the band of her bra that pressed against her ribs, searching her face for discomfort at his innuendo.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath through her nose as her hands dropped to the bed. “Yes.” She said to him, wanting him to take it off but also wanting to keep it on. The war in her head was doing fine a few minutes ago, she was winning and enjoying their heated liplock. Although, the second mention of exposing herself to him triggered another unwanted reaction within her. Deciding to squash that part of her brain down, she opened her eyes to look at him in reassurance because the look on his face read, “ _Are you sure?_ ” Smiling at his concern for her, she nodded with a small smile, the butterflies in her stomach coming back as he reached under her and unhooked the bra. He slid the straps off her shoulders slowly, frequently looking back at her face to make sure everything was alright. At the last second when he removed the entire thing, her arms came up instinctively to cross over her chest to hide herself. Blushing madly, she turned her head to the side embarrassed at the fact that she couldn’t shake her embarrassment. 

He wasn’t mad at her or disappointed, internally he actually kind of chuckled because she was so cute; wasn’t laughing at her or making fun of her but was simply in disbelief because he’d never seen Riza this way. She stared death in the face all the time with gusto and confidence, but the one thing that made her loose her cool all the time was him. Resting his hand on her upper arm he spoke softly and reassuringly, “Hey, we don’t have to go this far. We can kiss and kiss and kiss until the sun comes up tomorrow if that’s all you want to do. Or we could do nothing at all. It's really alright.” A kinder smile spread across his lips as he looked down at her, hand rubbing at her skin soothingly. 

Bringing her face back to look at his, she looked him in the eyes and was flooded immediately with the calming energy he gave off. Roy was the kindest and most selfless man she knew, but what he was saying to her wasn’t the problem. She wanted to continue. _She really wanted to continue_. But the embarrassment gripped her brain harder than she could. Opening her mouth like she was going to say something, she closed it just as quickly and blushed harder than earlier. Moving her head to the side again, she really just needed to go for it but didn’t want to look him in the face at her next action. Undoing her arms quickly, a noise of frustration left her throat as her arms basically slammed into the mattress. Desperately trying to keep the embarrassment at bay, she closed her eyes tightly waiting for a response from him.

A strangled noise left his throat at the very quick decision she apparently made up in her mind. He wasn’t complaining, just very surprised. Quite stunned, his mouth was agape slightly and eyes a bit wide as he looked at her chest, taking in all of the exposed skin he couldn’t see last time. Her body was flushed just slightly, toned muscle peaking through the soft skin as her breasts bounced a little at her quick movement. It will never make sense to him why she was so embarrassed because she was utterly _beautiful._

“You’re beautiful.” He basically whispered. She took his breath away. Not meaning to stare, he dropped his head to place measured kisses on her neck and made his way down her chest. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable so his lips never found her nipples. Enjoying the feel of her skin against his lips, he trailed them along her breasts trying to ease her embarrassment. Small groans and squeaks left her when he would touch certain places. Keeping those areas in mind, he made his way back up to her face and kissed her turned cheek, trying to get her to face him again. That did the trick apparently, her hands came up to rest on his shoulder blades as their lips met softly. Kissing her sweetly and slowly, one of his hands came up to brush at the skin of her side, making its way up to her breast. 

She was quite happy at the result of her decision. He called her beautiful and she stole his breath away, making her heart swell and the confidence within her start to come back. Although, she still wasn’t looking at him, trying to take this one step at a time. When he made his way back up her body and to her cheek, she couldn’t really resist the call of his lips and turned to kiss him. That was the right decision. His sweet capture of her lips eased her nerves, calming energy radiating off him in waves. Automatically her hands lifted to his shoulder blades, palms enjoying the wide expanse of his back. She felt like she made it into heaven really, all she’s wanted for a long time was to be with him like this; lips moving in tandem while their heated skin just inches apart. In her bed no less. She felt his hand make its way up her body, starting at her abdomen and stopping just below her breast. He was testing the waters to make sure she was ok with this decision. Urging him to continue, she gripped at the skin of his back a bit tighter and let out a sound of approval. 

Not wasting any time, his thumb came up to swipe over her very sensitive nipple. The reaction was immediate, her breath hitched as her nails dug into his skin lightly, enjoying whatever he just did. Wanting to hear her groan he did it again and again until she pulled her mouth away from his. A small, smug grin formed on his lips at her scrunched eyes and pursed lips. Wanting to see what this would get him, he pinched her nipple and tugged at it lightly. Her reaction this time was his favorite. Head dropping to the pillows as, at first, a yelp left her and then a whimper as he kept doing it, clearly enjoying the pleasure he was giving her. Wanting her to feel more, he brought his head down, lips capturing her other nipple. A long moan left her now as her hands found his hair and gripped at it tightly.

Every sensation he was inflicting on her overloaded her system, causing her body to become a little extra sensitive. The tugging and sucking of her nipples caused loud moans to escape from her throat and into the charged air. She’s only ever felt these sensations once before and unsurprisingly it was because of him. The images from the shower they shared not too long ago flashed in her mind, making her lift his head from her breasts and crash their lips together. She wanted to feel him against her again, the rough grinding of his cock through fabric. The thought of it all made her heat up even more, a little drunk on the thought of him inside her again and again and again. Wanting everything to happen sooner rather than later, she removed her hands from his back and slid them down to the waistband of his pants. The belt buckle below his belly button was quick to come undone along with the button that clasped his pants shut. 

He was quite surprised again at the decision she made, not unhappy just thrown off guard. The shift of power was welcomed, delighted to see her becoming more comfortable around him like this. Pulling his lips away from hers, he took in a quick breath when her fingers brushed over the obvious bulge in his pants. A grunt left him as she kept doing it, pulling his pants down further and further so she was touching him over his underwear. The want and the need to pull his pants off right there was very high, but he couldn’t because they both still had their boots on. She stopped when she caught up to his thoughts, reading it clearly on his face. Catching her eye, he gave a sheepish smile and pushed himself off of her and the bed to quickly untie his boots. He leaned down and unlaced them faster than he ever has, she did the same and kicked off her boots before he did. The laces were undone but the boots were still on his feet, he moved to pull them off but she knelt in front of him, effectively blocking his way. 

“Riza,” he started before he caught on to what she had in mind.

The way she knelt in front of him like this made him seem much taller than he was. It was a little intimidating but she knew him well enough to where he wasn’t scary, at least right now. Her knees were on the floor and her hands rested on his thighs, the perfect eye level she had with his cock also did not go unnoticed. She never looked up at his face but she could tell when he figured out what she was doing, the muscles underneath her hands tensed and a strangled noise left his throat. 

“Riza,” he started again with a bit more urgency, but he didn’t finish his sentence again because she cut him off.

“Let me do this.” She said a bit nervously, looking at the growing bulge underneath his boxers. The definition of his abs flowed nicely towards his waistband, wanting to see more she pulled his pants down to where they fell to his ankles which left him in just his boxers.

“You don’t have to-” He tried to get out but was cut off again.

“But I want to.” She finalized, meeting his gaze at last. Her eyes were wide and he could probably sense, if not see, the nervousness she held in them. 

“Ok,” he sighed a bit anxiously, “but you can back out whenever you want, don’t push yourself for my sake.” He was all for going slow with this if she wanted to, but if she didn’t want to go that route he was also ok with that. Taking a deep breath, he looked down at the top of her head placed right in front of his throbbing erection.

This view of him was quite nice, the strong muscles of his thighs placed right under her hands as her face was dead on with his very erect cock. Her eyes trailed from his abs to the fine line of dark hair that dipped into the band of his boxers. Steadying herself and taking in a deep breath she pulled his boxers down, revealing a neat, closely cropped bush of hair while his dick sprung up to full attention in front of her. 

Now it was his turn to be embarrassed, her hands dragged themselves down his thighs tantalizingly, bringing the last thing holding his dignity at bay with them. When his dick sprung up from the confines of his boxers, his entire face bloomed a deep shade of red. It’s not to say that Riza didn’t already know the effects she had on his body, but it was still pretty embarrassing to have it almost hit her in the face. The anxiety was growing in his chest like ivy at every passing second that she looked at him, looked at _it_. His hand came up to scratch the back of his head as he turned away to the side, not wanting to accidentally lock eyes with her if she were to look up again. 

The nervousness was tangible between the both of them, gripping at one another tightly causing their heart rates to rapidly accelerate.

Bringing her hand from the hem of his boxers, she brought it to grip the base of him gingerly. The realization that she had no idea what to do basically slapped her in the face. Throughout most of her life she had always heard other girls talk about the boys they liked, and that grew to be more prevalent as she entered her teens and especially the military academy. The chatter around the girls never interested her, but being in a male dominated profession, the women always knew the ins and outs of their opposite sex counterpounts; this especially meant how to please them and how to get with them. That’s why she never participated in other female conversations. Although, looking back on it now she should have listened in, even for a little bit on the topic of blowjobs and how to please a man like this. Hell, she’d even give something to hear Rebecca in her ear right now to give her some pointers. Alas, she was on her own and had to work on the fly as usual. 

He didn’t really know what to do in this situation either, he didn’t know whether he should help her out and vocalize some steps or just let her figure it out. The internal struggle didn’t last long though because she gripped the base of him a little harder, while her mouth came in contact with his tip.

She kissed the tip of him first then placed light kisses along his engorged member. The small groans that left him gave her some encouragement to continue, her pointed tongue ran along the large vein on the underside of him from the base to the tip. Faced with him once more, she decided to make the leap and took him in her mouth. He was much larger than she thought and couldn’t get all the way down, it’s not like she expected to be able to on her first try but she was still a bit crestfallen. Pushing through though, she decided that if she couldn’t go very deep she would make up for it somehow. He was almost hitting her uvula and that’s about as far as she could go for now, pulling back she took him back in again and continued to do it at a moderate pace. 

He was groaning at all the sensations she was giving him now, but what really made his spine tingle was the heat of her mouth. When she first took him in a deep groan left his chest at the envelopment of heat, but now she was taking him in and out at a pleasurable pace. He won’t deny that he wanted to hit the back of her throat with his tip, but if she couldn’t do it he wouldn’t hold it against her, or force her to for his gain. The pace she set now he was quite content with, the heat of her mouth taking him in repeatedly as her hand gripped his base. It was wonderful, it felt great actually and he wanted to grip her hair and tell her she was doing great, but a yelp left him as she changed her tactics and started to suckle his tip.

She didn’t know whether or not the yelp he let out was good or not at first, but her fears were quickly dissipated as a long moan left his lips afterwards and his hand shot into her hair. A smile formed its way to the lips that sucked at his tip, pleased that she was doing something right. Continuing to suck him, the hand that still gripped his base started to move up and down, spreading the saliva she left to help with the friction. Another moan left him now at the added pleasure and she wanted to hear more. Taking a chance, her other hand that held his hip came down to grip at his balls and tugged lightly. If the moans he let out earlier made her wet, the shout of pure pleasure he let out now made her throb.

“Ahh! Fuck. Riza…” He shouted at first, then released her name between his teeth shakily. The onslaught of pleasure she was giving him was almost to the point of overload, he didn’t want to cum just yet but his dick twitched at the thought of coming in her mouth. His balls were tightening at the sucking, the hand job, and the tugging. Breathing a bit ragged, he gripped her shoulders lightly and pushed her back and off of him. The look in her eyes broke his heart, they were wide with worry that she wasn’t doing good enough, and that he pushed her away because he didn’t like it. It wasn’t like that at all. Pulling her to her full height quickly, he crashed their lips together and kissed her hungrily, hand coming up to take out the clip in her hair. He had never tasted himself before but it aroused him more that it was on her lips. Pulling back, he pushed her lightly onto the mattress behind her and followed her down, pinning her wrists above her head.

“I didn’t stop you because I didn’t like it. I had to stop you because I liked it a little too much.” He said, panting into the space between them. The look on her face softened and her eyes lit up again, obviously pleased with herself and her first time actions. Smiling down at her, he attacked her neck with his lips which made her laugh at first, but it quickly turned into a moan as he sucked at her pulse. “And if I didn’t stop you, I would have cum right then and I didn’t want to do that just yet.” He whispered huskily into her ear. 

The shift of power threw her off momentarily, one moment she was on her knees and sucking him off, then next, she was on her back with her wrists pinned above her head. She wasn’t complaining, especially at hearing his husky voice in her ear describing what could have been if she had just kept going. The thought made her shiver slightly, the shouts and the moans coming out of him as she made him cum, in her mouth no less. She didn’t have time to elaborate on it more in her mind because the sensation of his lips sucking at her skin brought her out of it.

The pleasure she gave him was wonderful and he wanted to give it back to her ten fold. Hands still pinning hers, he sucked at the pulse on her neck then brought his lips to the sensitive skin under her ear. She whimpered then at his ministrations, trying to break free of his hold too. He wouldn’t let her though and he continued his journey across her skin. His lips found the skin of her shoulder and he sucked and nipped at it lightly, trailing his lips further, he sucked at the skin of her chest just above her breast. The dominance he felt was high and he didn’t particularly know why, all he knew was that right now he wanted to leave marks all across her skin and make her moan. He got his wish. His lips were around her nipple again and she moaned quite loudly, he could tell she wanted to break free and bury her hands in his hair or scrape at the skin of his back. Internally he chuckled, the best sharpshooter the military had and one of the strongest women on the force was underneath him and practically a puddle. Granted, he was one of the strongest alchemists Amestris had and he was putty in her hands not too long ago. 

Bringing her hands from above her head, he brought them down to her sides and pinned them there so he could move lower down her body. Sucking at spots on the skin of her stomach, he trailed lower and lower until he was faced with the heavy blue wool of the Military issued pants. She squirmed as his face was in the same place hers was, just that the situations were flipped. Letting go of her wrists, to her pleasure, he brought his hands to undo her belt and the button of her pants. It dawned on him through his lust filled mind that she might not be comfortable with this so he lifted his head to meet her eyes. A small chuckle left his lips at the sight in front of him; Riza’s hands were covering her face which was undeniably red, hair fanned out beautifully around her while her chest was rising and falling at a steady rhythm, trying to calm herself down,

The thought of _her boss_ eating her out made her very embarrassed, although she had already sucked him off and it wasn’t all that bad. Maybe it’s because she felt more in control when she was doing it to him that it wasn’t so scary. However, the thought of anyone putting their face in between her legs made her face burn and she didn’t want him to see that. When he stopped for a good amount of time, she moved her fingers to look at him. He just sat there, kneeling between her legs and looking at her with a smile on his face without a care in the world. The energy he gave off was infectious somewhat and it made her laugh a little bit, putting into focus that what she was doing was silly. He wouldn’t continue if she wasn’t comfortable and she admired him for that, grateful for his patience. The smile across his face was genuine and relaxed and it reached his eyes, but the look he was giving her easily read, “ _Is this ok?_ ” Wanting to put him at ease and answer his unspoken question, she pulled her hands away from her face and let out a breathy, “Yes.” She was ready to take this next step and climb the staircase she had going with Roy, already passing the seeing her breasts stage and sucking his dick stage. Excited but scared for this next step, he calmed her nerves by reaching up and grabbing her hand, interlacing their fingers.

“I’ll go when you’re ready, just tell me when.” He said softly, looking her in the eyes with earnest. 

Squeezing his hand for a moment, she let out a breath and smiled down at him before answering. “I’m ready.” She tried to sound confident but it still managed to come out shaky.

He picked up on her nerves and swiped his thumb over her knuckles a few times before placing a kiss to the back of her hand. “Ok,” he smiled, “just tell me to stop and I will.” Reluctantly, his hand left hers but was replaced with the waistband of her pants. Pulling down her pants slowly, he slipped them off her legs and tossed them towards the door. He took a second to appreciate her, she looked beautiful anyway but something about her laying on her bed, skin flushed and bruises blooming, ass seated on the edge of the bed, in nothing but her underwear no less, added to her dimension of beauty. Scooching closer to her, one knee on the ground as his other bent with his foot flat on the floor, he pulled her legs a little farther apart and hooked his fingers into the band of her underwear. Looking up at her face, he checked to see if this was still ok and she nodded at him, cheeks still ablaze. To distract her somewhat he kissed her abdomen as he slid them down her legs, kissing the skin of her thighs too until he pulled them all the way off and tossed them somewhere. Finally he was able to see her fully, able to take in all her beauty and appreciate it. Her flat stomach flowed into shaved skin which was smooth and inviting. Kissing the insides of her thighs first, he pulled her legs to rest over his shoulders which effectively trapped him. Not wanting her to dwell too much on all the things that could go wrong, his mouth fell to her engorged bud and lapped at it lightly.

Riza had almost no sexual experience except for the occasional masterbation and the shower they shared at the hospital. So it’s no real surprise that she had nothing to properly gear her up for this. That being said, she didn’t know what this was going to feel like but this sure as hell wasn’t it. The pleasure she felt was astronomical, the slight pressure on the most sensitive part of her made her legs clamp shut and she immediately felt bad because that's where Roy was. He didn’t really seem to mind though, he just kept lapping at her as her thighs pressed into his face, deep moans leaving her throat.

The clamping of her legs around his head wasn’t unexpected, he actually welcomed it. His favorite part of a woman, but especially Riza, was her thighs. Havoc always tried to get him to open up and get him to reveal if he was a boobs or ass man, he never answered him and just walked away. He honestly thought that question was stupid but it was also becasue his answer wasn’t even one of the options. So here he is, clamped between Riza’s legs highly enjoying the moans that escaped her. Continuously lapping at her swollen bud, his hands skimmed slowly along the outside of her thighs trying to bring more stimulation. It seemed to work because the muscles of her thighs tightened a bit more while her hands found their way into his hair, tugging at it hard. A groan escaped him at the slight pain, although the reason she was doing that anyway was because she needed something to grip on to, due to the excessive amount of pleasure he was giving her. The thought of fingering her passed through his mind but he decided against it, he’d fill her plenty later with his cock and he figured he could just get her off from his mouth. 

The lapping of his tongue was sending shock wave after shock wave of pleasure throughout her whole body. It felt amazing and she wanted more. She gripped his hair tightly because she needed _something_ to ground her to earth, seeking more friction she canted her hips slightly against his mouth and he gave her what she wanted. His lips sucked at her clit and her entire body clenched, not ready for the pleasure level to increase so rapidly. She practically screamed his name and he didn’t even make her cum yet which scared her slightly, but mainly made her excited. 

Bringing her core closer to him, he sucked and lapped at her clit rapidly, increasing the pleasure ten fold. His name left her lips in screams almost and he groaned at the reality of it all which made his dick twitch again. When he groaned the vibrations must have affected her because her hips bucked a few times. A devilish smirk fell over his lips and he thought that it was a wonderful idea. Humming against her clit, he continued to suck at it and occasionally nip at it with his teeth. She was almost gone at this point, she wouldn’t last that much longer and that's exactly how he wanted it. Sucking harder, he hummed deeper to try and get her to cum which wasn’t that hard at this point. She kept screaming his name like a mantra while her nails dug into his scalp which excited him. Licking at her bud rapidly, she finally came and her legs locked around his neck as her hips bucked wildly. Trying to steady her, his hands came up to pin her hips down as his tongue swiped over her clit rapidly still, trying to help her ride out her orgasm.

She screamed his name until she was horse, the pleasure and the onslaught of it all, tied in with the fact that her body had never been exposed to something like that before, was euphoric and mind bending. His tongue still swiped across her until the spasms died down, and when they did, she laid on her bed still, panting for breath as her legs slowly unlocked from his neck and hands fell from his hair. She felt like jello, completely and utterly sated but not entirely full. Her body still wanted more, in search of his cock filling her, but right now she needed to catch her breath. Smiling lazily, she turned her head to look at him with half open lids taking in the picture in front of her; his eyes were bright while his breathing was a bit heavy, the tongue that got her to where she was now licked at his lips briefly as his eyes met hers. A goofy, happy smile spread across his face at her utterly useless state, obviously proud of his work. She just continued to smile back and weakly reached for his face, pulling him towards her lips once more.

Straightening slightly, he finally kicked off his boots and his pants while his boxers went with. Both completely naked now, they took the time to look at one another but not stare. Staring made people uncomfortable but neither were, both raked over each other’s skin with their eyes appreciating the subtle muscle tones and flushed complexions. Meeting gazes once more, their smiles grew before their lips met sweetly trying to convey all of the unsaid words. 

Roy pulled away first and looked down at Riza beneath him, her eyes sparkled and her lips were swollen, a beautiful sight in front of his eyes. He’s heard from all the men in the office and even back at the academy to never say I love you in bed. It supposedly ruined the mood or it was just too big of a commitment for some people. Although, right now with Riza, it just felt right to say. She had to know. Gripping her hips, he pulled her up towards the pillows so they laid in the middle of the bed like before. His heart thundered in his chest as he contemplated saying it, kissing her skin in the meantime.

“Riza,” he started, lips hovering above the curve of her ribs. His nerves were palpable and she picked up on it easily. Threading her fingers into his hair, she tried to soothe whatever nerves he had by stroking the back of his neck. He was grateful for the small distraction but continued to leave small kisses against her chest anyway. “I don’t want to scare you or freak you out but..” He trailed off saying the words quieter as he went along. Looking off to the side he tried to hide his red cheeks but then thought better of it and brought his gaze to her shoulder, almost looking at her face but not quite. “I love you and you need to know that.” His words were soft and quiet but the emotion behind it never wavered. After the words left his mouth he took in a breath and chanced a look at her face which he was so glad he did.

Roy never usually got like this, all shy and quiet, so she was a little confused and worried about what he was going to say. The words that left him though left her speechless for a moment and the fingers on his neck ceased. What he had said sunk in and the widest, most genuine smile lit up her face as he turned to finally look at her. Relief had spread over his face and throughout his tensed body at her expression, obviously worried that she wouldn’t reciprocate. He was an idiot if he thought that. The hands on the back of his head and neck pulled him down quickly and she met his mouth with passion and fervour. If Roy thought that she didn’t feel the same he was sorely mistaken. Riza still had a smile plastered to her face as she kissed him, trying to convey her feelings back to him but also needing an outlet for all of the joy and energy she had right now. 

They broke for breath and they looked at each other with stars in their eyes, wide and bright and full of emotion.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for you to say that?” She said looking up at him, it was a rhetorical question that she answered with her own statement. “I love you and I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember, you have to know that.” Her eyes searched his as she said her words, thumbs stroking his cheeks as one of his ran up and down her side. 

“I can’t remember a time where I didn’t love you.” He said looking into her eyes as well. They were lost in their own little world filled with love and revelations for one another and they never wanted to leave. He leaned down to capture her lips again as he pushed one of his knees up against her core. She moaned into his mouth at his action and it reminded him of the very prominent erection between his legs. Swiping a thumb over one of her nipples, he kissed her deeper trying to build their way up to what was undoubtedly about to happen next. One of her hands came up to grip at his erection which made him pull away with a gasp, she was ready and so was he.

“Do-do you have-” he stuttered, working a bit harder to get the words out of his mouth as she stroked him. She seemed to know exactly what he was asking and rolled over to reach the bedside table and pull out the drawer. Grabbing the small box, she rolled back over to lie underneath him again and fumbled with the package in her hands. He found it quite adorable but decided to help her out anyway. Putting a hand on her wrist to halt her movements, he took the box from her hands and laid back on his calves to open it. Pulling at the seal, he took out one of the condoms and checked the sell by date on the side of the box. A fresh box of condoms just for him in preparation for this night. The chuckle that left him was quiet as he looked over at her, a smirk and a small dusting of red on her own cheeks. He was more than happy to buy the condoms for tonight, but when they talked about tonight not too long ago, she had already gotten them. She wanted to be prepared and he didn’t blame her, this was a big step even though technically they had done it before. Without protection. Opening the package, he rolled it down over himself and tossed the rest towards the bedside table, which bounced off of it and landed on the floor. 

She laughed at his haste but she couldn’t blame him, she was just as excited or maybe even more than he was. It didn’t take him long to hover over her again, hands planted beside her head and knees straddling her thighs. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled up at him and he pecked her lips in response. 

“Are you ready?” He asked her, trying to hide his enthusiasm but utterly failing. She responded with a light “Mhm” while giving a nod of her head. The smile still on her face alerted him that she wasn’t scared which urged him forward. Grabbing his dick, he lined it up with her entrance and was about to enter her before he added, “Let me know if it hurts and I’ll stop.” Just like everything else tonight, he didn’t want her to feel pressured to cross any lines that she didn’t want to, especially now. She nodded up at him again and he continued, pushing into her slowly as the arms around his neck tightened slightly. The sheer warmth of her would always baffle him, the tightness too that had an iron grip on his dick which he wasn’t really complaining about, either of them really. Entering her this time was much easier than the last, the orgasm he gave her earlier lubricating her better than their shower escapade. 

The feeling of him entering her felt amazing. He filled her and stretched her perfectly but not painfully like the last time. She was glad there wasn’t any pain because that meant no discomfort and no awkwardness they had to get through first. His hips met hers and she wanted him to pull out and enter her again, then again, and again...but he stopped, making sure she was ok first.

“Does it hurt?” He asked her a bit worried, studying her face for any discomfort unlike last time because he couldn’t. 

“Not at all.” She smiled, pulling his head down to hers to kiss him and signal for him to keep going. He got the message and started to thrust into her slowly at first, she wanted him to go faster but she would let him go at his pace. The slow thrusting of his hips was very pleasant though, he was going deep into her which she enjoyed and he stretched her nicely as she clamped down on him. Groans left him and reverberated across her lips, he started to go faster which made her lift her legs and lock them around his hips, attempting to push him in deeper. The pace became quicker after that and he rapidly thrust into her, pulling away from her mouth and bracing himself more steadily against the mattress. The beginnings of his panting washed over her chest and shoulders, shuddering pleasantly at the added heat. She canted her hips upwards and met him at each thrust which caused them both to moan loudly at the stimulation. His eyes met hers and they were wild with want and desire pointed directly at her, she stared back with the same look in her eyes while reaching up to place her hands at his back.

There was a conflict in his head about whether he should pound rapidly into her or slow, powerful thrusts. He decided he would try and mix the two. Bringing his face to her chest, his lips pressed against the skin there which quickly became his teeth. The need to fuck her good and fuck her well was very prominent in the forefront of his mind which caused his jaw to clench, biting down on her skin. He switched his thrusts so they were more powerful and reached deeper inside her but kept the quick pace he had, loving the louder, higher pitched moans that left her now. The sting of her nails was registering on his back as she started to drag them down his skin, desperately trying to hold onto anything. His arms tensed along with his whole body, feeling the familiar build up in his abdomen that was close to overflowing. Although this time he had the luxury of coming with her, not worrying about making her cum first and pulling out before he came. Lifting one hand from the mattress, he brought it to grip at her ass and pull her hips closer to his, effectively trying to get into her as deep as he could and as deep as she wanted. 

“Fuck!” She keened as he pounded into her. He was overloading her senses for God knows how many times tonight. The rapid succession of his hips thrust his dick so deep and so quick into her that it’s all she could do to not scream. She screamed earlier as he ate her out and she didn’t particularly feel like alerting her neighbors again, but there was nowhere for her to bury her face to stifle her screams. The pain she felt as he gripped her ass tightly wasn’t that bad, it was actually kind of nice because he would rub at it a few times to ease the sting. His teeth though on the other hand were becoming a bit too painful on her skin. “Roy.” She begged, bringing her hands from scraping his back to his head, trying to lift his face from her chest. 

He popped up immediately like he was shaken from a trance, looking at what his teeth left on her made him feel guilty immediately. His hips faltered a moment as he readjusted himself, peppering her face with light kisses as he continued to pound into her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...” he trailed off, lost in the pleasure that was steadily building in him but also trying to convey that he didn’t mean to hurt her. The hands that left his face found their way into his hair and stroked it reassuringly, all they both wanted at this point was release and he would give it to her and worry about the bite later. Gripping her ass tighter but not painfully, he pulled her closer to him and thrust quickly but deeply into her, angling himself so he would hit the spot in her that made her clamp even tighter around him. That did the trick. Her fingers gripped at his scalp, fingernails biting into him as he buried his face in the side of her neck. She did the same to him because she was desperately trying to not scream, but the different angle made that impossible for her. Snapping his hips as fast as he could, they were both dangerously close to tipping over the edge and he wanted to get them there together. Moaning and grunting into her neck he thrust into her a few more times before she unravelled, arms and legs clamping around him bringing him closer to her than they already were, stifled screams falling upon his neck. He followed quickly behind her, body tensing and arm muscles flexing while his moans were deep and loud against her neck as he came, also helping her ride out her own orgasm.

The euphoria that washed over her was even better than the last time they did this, or even the sensation of his mouth on her earlier. It was unlike any pleasure she’d ever felt before and she was so high in the clouds that when she came down, it still felt like heaven because her arms were wrapped around Roy as he embraced her too. He still thrust into her slowly after she came down, trying to ride out the rest of his orgasm which she didn’t mind, it still felt nice and she didn’t particularly want this to end. Sadly though, he stopped after a minute or two but still kept himself buried inside her, their hips still meeting. Their rapid breathing mingled with one another’s as they desperately tried to catch their breath, the wind seemingly knocked out of them. Her legs unlocked from his waist as the hands in his hair moved slowly to push the sweaty bangs out of his face. She smiled up at him waiting for him to open his eyes, when he did, his eyes fell straight to hers and a grin formed on his lips.

“I really liked that, if you couldn’t tell.” She joked, still brushing the bangs from his face because they kept falling back in his eyes.

Chuckling, he leaned down to kiss her on the lips for a few moments then pulled away, falling to lie next to her and bring her into his chest. “I really liked it too. Maybe we should do it again sometime.” He quipped lightly, stroking her long hair with his fingers. They stayed like that for a while wrapped up in each other’s arms, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and embrace of the other. Riza would press kisses into his chest lazily as he did the same to her hair, stroking her hip with his thumb too as she ran her fingers up and down his abdomen. It was so peaceful and relaxing that he wanted to fall asleep and wake up to do it all over again. Riza apparently had other plans though as she pulled her face out of his chest.

“I’ll be right back.” She said a bit hoarsely, untangling herself from his arms and pulling herself free of his dick that was still inside her. She felt empty when he pulled out, getting used to the welcomed pressure inside her that he filled nicely. Crawling off the bed she stood up, albeit a bit shakily, and walked over to the bathroom, flipping on the light and leaving the door ajar.

Roy didn’t know what she was doing but it was none of his business, all he knew was that he felt cold and lonely when she left though. Waiting for her to return, it had been a good ten minutes and he hadn’t heard a single noise come from the bathroom. He didn’t want to bother her of whatever she was doing but he was getting a bit worried and he hated to admit it, but he missed the steady heat next to him and the caress of her fingers on his skin. Rolling to the side of the bed, he stood up and pulled the condom off, dropping it in the trash as he walked over to the door knocking twice. “Riza are you ok?” He waited but didn’t hear a response which made him open the door. She was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, checking out all the marks and bruises he had left on her skin. Riza must have been so entranced in the patterns that she didn’t hear him at all. Walking over to her, she seemed a bit startled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you at all if I did.” His eyes zeroed in on the large bite mark he left on her chest, already swollen and dark along with the other smaller, dark blooming marks that peppered the rest of her torso. He felt terrible and guilty and the look on his face must have been clear in the mirror because he opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

“No it’s ok, I actually...like them.” She said it softly and a small smile curved her lips at the last part. One of her hands moved to grip at his hands folded on her stomach while the other reached up to thread through his hair. He stared at her in disbelief in the mirror before she turned her head to kiss his cheek. 

“Really?” He asked, taken off guard by everything that was happening. 

“Yes really.” She teased, turning in his arms to face him properly. “And I wouldn’t mind if you added more, or wanted to do other things to me….” She trailed off suggestively, resting her hands on his shoulders. The light in his eyes was back and he looked slightly confused but it didn’t stay for long.

Grabbing her hips, he lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder as she erupted into a fit of giggles. Smiling, he stalked out of the bathroom, turning the light off, and headed back to the bed. He tossed her onto it playfully and he crawled over to her as she melded their lips once more. Nothing escalated between them more than kissing. They laid there together, kissing each other’s lips deeply as their hands drew patterns over their skin. Riza started to sit up and pushed his shoulder so their positions would switch, she straddled his hips nicely as her hand caressed his scar. He let her kiss him silly; placing sweet kisses across the expanse of his chest and across his abdomen, only to make her way to his neck and pepper his face with light pecks. He giggled as he tightened his arms around her waist, capturing her lips finally to hold her still. This kiss was longer than the rest and slower, not worrying about the world around them for a moment. It lasted a while before Riza broke away and chanced a look at the clock on the wall.

This quiet kissing session she had with Roy was wonderful, delightful and peaceful that she wanted to freeze time. That got her thinking about the time though and reluctantly looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and she had to go to bed soon but also take Hayate out. Her mood shift must have been noticeable, well atleast to Roy, that he picked up on it. His hand brought her face back to look at him as if to tell her to elaborate on her thoughts. “I really really want this to continue but, we have to go to bed soon and I have to take Hayate out before that.” His face fell slightly as his hands loosened their grip for a second before gripping her tighter.

“I guess you’re right. I should probably go soon anyway. Your neighbors would be suspicious if they saw us leave together in the morning.” He looked at her as he spoke but turned his face to the side afterwards, not wanting to show how sad he was about the night ending. His sadness didn’t last long though as she spoke up.

“No!” She said a bit too quickly, speaking slower she continued, “I mean, stay. Please.” She pleaded, wanting to know what it felt like to fall asleep wrapped up in his arms as his body heat kept her warm under the covers. She reached up to brush the bangs out of his face, looking into his eyes as she thought about how he would probably keep the nightmares away tonight too.

He reached up and took her hand as he pressed her palm to his lips. Call him weak or selfish or careless but he agreed immediately in his mind at her words, not wanting this night to be over just yet, or ever really. “Ok,” he breathed against her skin, “I can’t resist something like this from such a beautiful woman as yourself.” His grin was smug but his eyes were elated and overjoyed. He didn’t want to stay just because she was beautiful or because the sex was good. His feelings for her only grew more intense over the years, being around her so often and knowing her for so long made him realize he loved her. He truly loved her. Grabbing her face he brought her down for one more kiss before she pushed off the bed, and began scurrying around the room trying to find something to wear. He watched her dress, the way she bent down to pick up something or how her muscles flexed as she put on her clothes made him want to get up and make her stay. Although, he controlled himself and appreciated her from afar, laying on her bed with one hand behind his head.

It was almost midnight so she didn’t really care about her appearance or who would see her. She settled for an oversized sweatshirt she’s had since the academy and a pair of sweatpants, flitting to her dresser for some clean underwear. She didn’t bother with her bra because it was too much work right now and she didn’t particularly care. Glancing over at Roy on her bed, she blushed at the realization that he was watching her dress. “Do you like the view?” She joked, smiling at him as she put on some sneakers. 

“I do but I’d much rather you take them off again.” He shot back, smirking at her. She just laughed and walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Don’t leave, please.” She looked into his eyes as she squeezed his hand quickly. He nodded and stayed laying down as she headed towards the door. Opening it, she shut it behind her as she stepped out and Hayate trotted over to her, tail wagging and ears perked. “Hey Hayate, I didn’t forget about you I promise.” Her voice was a bit higher as she spoke to him in a loving tone, leaning down to scratch his head and ears. Standing up, she continued to talk to him, “Come on Hayate, wanna go for a walk?” His ears perked up even more at her question and let out a happy little yip. She smiled at his excitement and walked over to the front door to grab his leash. Hooking onto his collar, she opened the door and self consciously looked down the hallway in both directions checking for any neighbors. Roy wasn’t physically with her at the moment but it occurred to her that she yelled his name earlier, and she didn’t particularly want to deal with the potential consequences right now, hoping nobody heard her. The coast was clear and she locked the door behind her, walking out to the abandoned lot next to her apartment building. 

The soreness between her legs was more prominent as she walked, legs a bit shaky but she was getting used to it. She unhooked his leash and let him run around, sniffing the grass that lined the perimeter of the pavement happily. It didn’t take him long to find somewhere to use the bathroom, then find a stick and bring it back to her. He dropped it at her feet and looked up at her with another happy yip. Delighted, she smiled down at him as she picked it up and tossed it a good distance away. They played fetch for a while as he tuckered himself out quickly at the late hour. She could tell he was done when he trotted over to her and sat down, waiting for her to put the leash on him again. Hayate knew her well, he picked up on her slight anxiety at the fact Roy was at home and she wanted to get back to him. Eternally grateful for her dog, she hooked up his leash again and walked to the building door. Scooping him up in her arms, his front paws rested on her shoulder as his butt laid on her arm, snout nuzzling into her neck. He was adorable and loyal and without a doubt a woman’s best friend. Kissing the side of his face, she walked down the corridor to her apartment and unlocked the door swiftly. The light she left on was still on as she walked in, giving her hope that he was still here. Letting Hayate jump from her arms, she hung up his leash and locked the door, refilling his water then walked to her bedroom door anxiously. All her nerves were calmed when she opened her door and saw Roy standing in his boxers, folding the clothes they threw around the room earlier and placing them on the chair in her room.

He smiled when she entered the room, her hair slightly windblown and her cheeks a bit pink at the chill outside. This woman never stopped being beautiful he surmised. Walking over to her by the door, she left it ajar so Hayate could come in if he wanted and wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked down at her. “How was the walk?” He asked, genuinely curious as to how the event went.

“It was very nice, he sniffed around for awhile then we played fetch. It was all very calming and cute.” Her hands rested on his biceps as she spoke up to him, feeling him kiss the tip of her nose when she was done.

“Well I’m glad to hear it, I felt very comfortable in your room in just my boxers while you were gone.” He joked, kissing the top of her head. Pulling away, he made it back over to her bed and laid down again, a silent invitation for her to join him. 

The call of Roy in her bed had become very loud and she very much wanted to join him. Kicking off her shoes, she walked over to the side of the bed and sat down facing away from him, pulling her sweatshirt over her head then her shirt. She was about to turn around and lay down with him before she felt his arms wrap around her and his lips on her back. He kissed down her spine then all across her back, lingering longer in the places he had burned her forever ago. 

“I love you Riza. All of you.” He said earnestly against her skin. The scars, the imperfections, the tattoo, her personality, he loved it all and would cherish her forever and he wanted her to know that. She turned around in his arms and pushed him back against the bed.

It didn’t take long for things to escalate between them. He quickly pulled off her sweatpants and underwear as she pulled down his boxers, their lips still locked, then both stupidly fumbling for the box of condoms they left on the floor. Soon enough he was in her again and had them both moaning, light gasps leaving their mouths at new found sensitive spots. It all built quickly in them, coming for the second and third time tonight, finally spent. He pulled out of her and took the condom off, leaning over to throw it in the trash can and turning back to face her. Their eyes were sated and half shut, pleasure muddling their brains along with the loving feeling of each other in their arms. He kissed her hair and drew patterns on her back as she laid her face in the crook of his neck, feeling the slowing, steady pulse beneath her lips. The warmth she felt in his arms was relaxing and reassuring, happy to bask in the comfort they provided for one another. He pulled the covers over them and she draped her arm across his torso, caressing the burn scar that bled onto his lower back. They were content and happy, occasionally pressing kisses into each other’s skin and appreciating the steady thrum of their hearts. The nightmares wouldn’t come for either of them tonight as they drifted peacefully into sleep, comforted by the presence of the one they loved in their arms.


End file.
